The Adventure of Nuka
by Slayguy922
Summary: What if Mufasa and Scar were still alive? What if Scar and his allies were banished to the Outland? What if Nuka was born last? Join the adventure of how Nuka has changed everything at a young age.
1. Introduction

The prideland of Africa is ruled by the pride lions. There are two brothers of the royal bloodline: Mufasa and Taka. Mufasa is the proud and most humble lion of them all. Taka was gifted with the legendary lion roar, the most powerful roar known to lion. The two brothers helped each other to bring the natural order to their kingdom. Mufasa was the rightful king of the Prideland. Taka was the leader of the Lion Guard.

Later, the two brothers has found love. Mufasa has married an lioness named Sarabi and has an beautiful cub named Simba. Taka has married an lioness named Zira and has an cub named Azra. The two brothers had their perfect lives together in the prideland.

Unfortunately, Taka was injured in a horrible accident and renamed as Scar. Due to the accident, he blamed his brother for somehow causing it, but he hidden his hatred towards his brother. He stand by and watched his brother family enjoying their lives.

When Mufasa son has turned into a young adult, he sent his son to explore the land by himself and bring friendship to others. During Simbra adventure, he has formed friendships with a meerkat and a warthog: Timon and Pumbaa. After he had returned home, Simba has married a lioness, Nala, and has two cubs: Kion and Kiara.

Meanwhile, Scar has finally grew impatient and began to form a sinister plan to overthrow his brother. He tried to convince his fellow Lion Guards to join him, but they refused and he ended them by using his mighty lion roar. Scar has failed to realize that if he used his mighty roar on his fellow lions, then he will lose his gift. He convince some of the lions to join his plot to kill his brother.

Luckily, Simba had learned of his evil uncle plot and alerted his father about it. Mufasa has leaded his loyal lions and defeated his brother. Scar has released his mighty roar to destroy his brother, but failed because he has already loses his gift when he has vanquished his fellow Lion Guards. After Scar was defeated, Mufasa has no choice but to banish his brother and his followers to the outland.

After Scar was banished, Mufasa has renounced his power as king and passed onto his son. When Kion has become the new bearer of the mighty lion roar, Simba has chosen his son to become the leader of the new Lion Guard. Mufasa has chosen to spread his remaining years to watch his son and his family achieve greatness.

Meanwhile, Scar and his followers has faced hardship in the outland. There wasn't enough food for them to feed on and forced to live in isolation. They also have to live with hyenas in the same land. When Scar has two new cubs: Kovu and Vitani, Scar decided to send a scouts into the prideland and receive foods for him and his family. Scar has been waiting patiently till there's a right opportunity to have his vengeance at his brother and his brother.

When both of the family cubs has turned into young adults, Scar have another cub. The cub name is Nuka.


	2. Chapter 1: The birth of Nuka

"Father," the young male lion grabbed Scar attention. "Mother cub has finally came out! It's born!"

"So," Scar is unamused.

"Don't you want to know if it's a boy or girl? It's your cub, father."

"Kovu, incase you don't know, we have too many mouths to feed. Every time a cub is born, there's less chances for everyone to get their meals. So, why should I care if I have another cub?"

"Father, please. You'd been there when Azra, Vitani, and I were born. Why don't you want to see it?" Scar look away from his son and didn't respond. "I will go and see if it's my brother or sister. I hope you will be there to see it."

When Kovu left his father alone, he headed to his family cave. He spotted his two sisters by their mother side. He smiled when he found the little cub in it mother paws.

"Kovu," Zira called her son as he' headed to her side. "You're just in time to meet your little brother."

"I-I have a brother," Kovu surprised. "I always wanted to have a little brother."

"I thought he would be the same size like when we were born," Vitani confused. "Why is this one so tiny?"

"He is really small and thin," Azra agreed.

"The main point is that he survives," Zira addressed to her children. "He will also grow and become a strong lion one day!"

"You're right, mother," Kovu agreed. "What do you want to name him?"

"How about… Nuka. Yes… that's the perfect name for him."

"Let's hope father will be happy to see him," Azra worried about her father.

"So… it's a boy."

When they turned their attention to the speaker, they immediately spotted Scar entering the cave. Kovu formed a smile when he saw his father, believing that he really cared for his children. "Ah, Scar," Zira excited to see her husband. "Say hello to your newborn son!"

Scar drawn closer to his newborn son and examine him. When he drawn his head away from Nuka, his face was unamused. "What is this," he demanded.

"Why, Scar," Zira laughed. "This is your newborn son!"

"This… thing can't be my new son! He's the smallest, weakest, and most pathetic cub I have ever seen!" His harsh words shocked his family.

"But… he'll grow up! He'll make you proud-"

"I'll never be proud of this thing! He will grow up and become a disappointment. I refuse to accept this thing as my son!"

When Scar stormed out of the cave, Zira lowered her head in disappointment. Azra and Vitani were hurt by their father harsh words towards their new brother. Kovu was speechless from his father attitude towards Nuka. "Mother," he comforted his mother, "you know that father didn't mean any of that. He's just upset about-"

"No, Kovu," she cut her son off. "Your father is right." She removed her paws away from the cub and exiting the cave. "He is weak."

When Zira abandon her newborn son, the little cub began crying. Azra stepped forward and comforted her baby brother by wrapping her paws around him. Kovu and Vitani joined their sister and lay next to Nuka. The little newborn cub began nuzzling on his older sister paw.

"Hi, little Nuka," Azra spoke to her baby brother softly. "My name is Azra. I'm your sister. These are your brother and sister as well. Kovu and Vitani."

"Ha, little guy," Vitani gently patted her little brother head. "It's your sister, Vitani. Aren't you the cutest little brother I've ever seen?!"

"Hi, Nuka," Kovu said nervously, afraid that his baby brother would be after of him. "I'm Kovu, your only brother. I… I'm really happy to have a baby brother."

Then, Nuka began to crawl towards his brother voice and lick his paw, causing Kovu to giggle. Kovu drawn his baby brother closer to his face and began nuzzling him. "Don't worry, Nuka. We will take good care. If you can't relied on mother and father, then you can always come to us."


	3. Chapter 2: The year old cub

A lion year later…

Nuka shown complete fear and was breathing really hard as footsteps echoed through the cave. He slowly poke his head and looked both ways, making sure the noises isn't close. He is so close towards to the exits and he needs a opportunity to make his move.

Then, a male and female lion were blocking the exit. Nuka look around and find something to lure them away from the exit. Luckily, he found a papple, grab it with his teeth, and tossed it across the cave. When the lions rushed towards the noise, the little cub quickly ran towards the exit.

Nuka was about to escape from the lions, until another lioness appeared blocked his exit. He was about to run away from her, but the others sealed his escape. The lioness knock the cub on his back and marches to him while growling. The defenseless cub backed away, until he's up against the wall. The young cub whines in fear as the fearsome lioness getting closer to him.

When the lioness gotten close to Nuka face, she began to licking him rapidly, causing the young cub to laugh. "Nice try Nuka," Azra lovingly said while nuzzling her baby brother cheek. Kovu and Vitani laughs while their baby brother is being tickled.

"I almost made it," Nuka laughs.

"Well, looks like thirty seven times isn't your lucky number," Vitani laughs.

"Keep on trying baby brother," Azra cheered Nuka. "If you keep on trying and never give up, then you will become a big and strong lion one day."

"Thanks sis," Nuka appreciate his sister kindness.

"Hey Nuka," Kovu called his baby brother. "You want to head to our… spot." He gave Nuka a wink.

"Oh yeah! Let's go, Kovu! See ya later, Azra! See ya later, Vitani!"

Nuka and Kovu rushed out of the cave and head to their private spot. Their private hangout is a formed boulders that shaped exactly like pride rock. The little cub climbs on top of the boulders and stood proudly. "I am Lord Nuka," the lion cub acted, "king of the outland!"

"You will never be king," Kovu played along.

"Who would dare to challenge me?!"

"I dare! I will overthrow you and take your place as king!"

"How dare you insulted your true king! Prepare to be vanquish!"

Then, Nuka jumped down and attack his brother by gently biting his neck. As his baby brother was biting him, Kovu begged for mercy, "No please! Spare me, your majesty! I didn't mean to betray you!" The adult lion has fallen on his back and plays dead.

"Kovu… you're not dead!"

"No," Kovu shouted as he tackles his brother to the ground. He began buzzing Nuka stomach, causing his baby brother to laugh.

Suddenly, the annoyance of laughters has interrupted the two brothers joyment. They immediately spotted the three male hyenas. "Well well well," the leader of the gang spoke. "If it isn't the two brothers of the banish false king! What are you two weasels doing?! Rubbing your infected backs against the rocks!"

"Scram Janja," Kovu yelled at the hyenas, "or are ya here for begging for another beat down!"

"Ha, you think you can take on the three of us on your own! Plus, your baby brother is here with you! Should be unfortunate if anything bad happens to him!"

"If you or your mates lay a paw on him, then I'll make sure you freaks regret y'all ever born!"

"Listen losers! You two are the sons of the most pathetic excuse of a lion! You don't deserve to be the next king of this land! And your little brother is the weakest of all lions and biggest embarrassment to nature! I mean look at him! He doesn't even have any muscles and so skinny! I'm just glad you two are related, because both of you are going to grow old and die in this land together!"

When the hyenas left the two brothers alone, Nuka lowered his head in sadness. "Nuka," Kovu concerned for his little brother, "what's wrong? Ha, don't listen to that pig. He's just jealous that the lions are always the better hunters than those disgusting animals."

"But what if he's right about me," Nuka cried. "I mean look at me! I am pathetic!" Tears are began to run from his eyes. "I really am the weakest of all lions! No lions or any other animals will ever show me any respect! I am a hideous lion reject of nature! I'm a disgrace to the family and the pride!"

As the poor cub was crying, Kovu drawn him closer and gave him a hug. "Don't say that about yourself! You're just a little cub. Like we always say, when you grow up into an adult, you'll be a strong and powerful lion just like me. And you're definitely not a disgrace to the family."

"Tell that to dad!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since I was born, he hardly spent any time with me! He never even once taught me how to hunt! He never did, because he hates me!"

"Nuka, don't say that! Father doesn't hate you."

"He doesn't?"

"No. He's just down about us living in the outland. He isn't himself ever since we moved here."

"I'm just scared if I miss something up, he might banish me out of the pride."

"Nuka, stop doubting yourself. Father would never banish you. Tell you what, when I form my own pride, I will finally leave the outland taking you with me!"

"Are-Are you serious," Nuka jumps for joy.

"Absolutely, baby brother!"

"Thanks, Kovu! You're the best brother ever!" The two brothers resumes hugging each other and awaiting for their future.

* * *

After Nuka and Kovu were finished playing with each other, they were heading toward their cave to call it day. Until, the older brother spotted his father on top of a boulder. "Hey Nuka," Kovu stop his brother. "Would you mind waiting here for a while? I need to go talk to someone."

"Sure," Nuka nodded.

Kovu heads to the top and meet up with his father. He found Scar lying on the ground and staring at the prideland. "Father," he called his father, causing him to stand up.

"What is it now, Kovu," Scar annoyed.

"Would you mind to spend some quality time with Nuka? He haven't spent any time with you ever since he was born."

"No," he answered and looked away.

"Father please! He needs a father in his life!"

"That's why he got you. You're like a father figure to him."

"I'm not his father! I am his brother! And I insist that you should spend time with your baby son! You had spent time with me and the others, so why not Nuka?!"

"Look at him! He's weak and soft ever since he was born. When he will grow up, he will still be weak and soft!"

"Then, why not roughing him up? Maybe teach him how to become a hunter just like the rest of us." Scar didn't respond and stay quiet. "You know what, forget it! If you don't want to spend time with my baby brother, then fine! He still needs a father in his life."

When Kovu met up with his little brother, the both of them were headed to the cave. "Stop," Scar cried out to them, which stopping them. "You can go on ahead, Kovu. I would like to spend some quality time with Nuka." Kovu smiled at his father as he was heading off to sleep. "Come along, Nuka. There's something I want you to see."

Nuka followed his father to the top of the boulder and stood by his side. "Do you see what I see, Nuka?"

"It's hard to see from down here," Nuka replied. Scar lowered his head and want his son to climb on him. When the young cub climbed on his father head, he lifted his son so he can see everything. "Wow! What are those green things?"

"Those are called trees, Nuka."

"How come we haven't seen any of those over here, dad?"

"Because we are in the outland, the ruins of the prideland."

"There are two lands?"

"Indeed."

"Are there any other lions in the prideland?"

"There are, but they're more dangerous than you could realize."

"What do you mean?"

"The lions in the prideland are nothing but complete monsters. They slaughter each other for sport and murder so many innocent cubs like you. The lions of the prideland will never show mercy nor hesitation to other lions. You can never reason such ravenage creatures like them."

"So that's why we live in the outland?"

"Indeed." Nuka yawns and his eyes grew tired. "Now, go and get some rest. Tomorrow, I want you to go with you brother and sister to the prideland. I want you to watch and study on how they hunt."

"Why can't you or mom teach me of how to hunt?"

"We're very busy to support the others. Plus, we believe that your siblings should teach you. Now, that's enough talking for one day. Go and get some sleep, Nuka."

As Nuka was heading to the family cave, he looked at his father one more time and realized that it was the very first time he spent time with his father. He stops and shouts at his father, "I love you dad!" Scar turns to him and nodded before he turns away. Finally, the young cub rushed to the cave and sleep with his family, awaiting for the trip to the prideland.


	4. Chapter 3: Close call in the Prideland

"Nuka," Kovu voice disturb his little brother slumber. "Hey Nuka. Wake up."

The young cub yawns as he was waking up. He spotted his brother and sister standing in front of him. "Good morning Kovu," Nuka yawned. "Good morning Vitani. What are you two doing?"

"Didn't father told you," Vitani asked. "He said that we will show you how to hunt in the prideland."

"Oh right! I completely forgot about that!"

"Don't worry baby brother," Kovu calms Nuka down. "It's still morning. We got plenty of time to go hunting. Just give us the word when you're ready."

"Well," Nuka picked himself up as he cheered, "I'm ready now! Let's get going!"

Before they left the cave, they spotted their mother entering the cave. Nuka rushed to his mother and give her a exciting new. "Good morning mom," he greeted Zira.

"Why," she formed a fake smile at her younger son, "good morning to you too, Nuka."

"Ha mom! Guess what! Kovu and Vitani are going to teach me how to hunt!"

"How nice of them to do so," she patted her cub on the head. "I hope you learn so much from your generous siblings. Have a great hunt now!"

As the three siblings were left the outland, Nuka turned to his father and waved goodbye, but Scar didn't respond. Kovu notices his father attitude at his baby brother and grew worry. Finally, the two brothers and sister have left their homeland and into the prideland.

* * *

Nuka and his siblings are exploring throughout the field for any preys stealthy. Kovu told him that they need to be quiet when they're seeking prey. The young cub couldn't help it but to be amazed by the surroundings of the prideland. He has never seen grass nor trees in the outland.

Then, his siblings stops him and spotted their first prey. The eager cub went up front and spotted an white with black stripes herbivore. "What is that thing," Nuka asks his siblings.

"That is a zebra," Vitani told her little brother. "The lions favorite food of all time."

"Alright Nuka," Kovu told his brother, "let me show you how it's done. Watch and be amaze, baby brother."

Nuka and Vitani sit back and watch Kovu sneak on his prey. The young cub watches and learn from his brother as he was sneaking up on the zebra without being spotted. Finally, he jumped on his prey and sunk his teeth into it neck.

As Kovu is having trouble with his prey, Vitani rush in and assist her brother by ending the prey. Nuka watches his siblings ending the life out of the zebra. When the they're done killing their prey, the young cub rush to his siblings and congratulate their amazing kill.

"Go on Nuka," Kovu told his brother. "Grab a bite."

"Wouldn't Mom and Dad be angry if I took a bite out of our meal," Nuka worried.

"You let me worry about them. You haven't tried this in a long time, so why not now. Go on! Try it!"

When Nuka sunk his teeth into the skin of the decay zebra, he fallen in love with the taste. He pulled and got a big piece of the animal flesh. Before the young cub could enjoy his wonderful meal, he notices that his siblings are alerted by something.

"Did you heard that Kovu," Vitani alerted her brother.

"Yeah."

They look around and try to find what's disturbing them. Suddenly, the shock look on their faces when they spotted the disturbance. Without thinking, the two siblings began retreating while leaving their prey and brother behind.

"NUKA RUN," Vitani scream at her young brother as she's running away.

Nuka quickly grab the torn flesh with his mouth and flee with his brother and sister. He tried to catch up with his siblings, but they were too fast. When they've enter the forest, the young cub was starting to catch up with them. Until, an adult lion appears in front of the cub and hunt down his siblings.

When Nuka witness the prideland lion appearance, he quickly hides behind a tree. The young frightened cub breathe really hard from the close call with a unknown lion. He was scare from the false story about the lions of the prideland given by his father.

Then, another lion appeared and stops at the tree, the one that Nuka is hiding behind. The adult lion returns to the same position as he was talking to the young. "Are you alright Dad," the teen voice lion spoke.

"I am fine Kion," the adult responded.

"What happened to those other lions?"

"They manage to escape back to the outland. They were trying to steal one of our livestock."

"Dad. Don't you think we're being a little too harsh on them? I mean they're trying to survive just like us."

"They're nothing but disgusting and disgraceful vermin! They don't deserve any mercy from anyone! They deserve to die in that forsaken land! Let's go home!"

When the prideland lions have left the area, Nuka was catching his breath from the close call again. Now, Nuka knows that the prideland lions are savage and dangerous predators. Finally, the young cub took his meat and rushed back to the outland.

* * *

After the very long walk back to the outland, Nuka has spotted his family gathered by their cave, except Scar. The young cub stopped by the rear entrance and listen to their conversation. "How could you two just left our baby brother behind," Azra yelled.

"We're sorry," Kovu apologized. "We panick and just act without even thinking."

"I really thought that Nuka was just behind us," Vitani discouraged. "I should have stay by his side."

"No, Vitani," Kovu take the blame. "I am his older brother and I should have protect him. I just can't believe we just abandon him."

"None of it matters," Zira cut in, "because Nuka is dead. Could've happen to anyone. I believe he wasn't ready and never meant to hunt. I believe we should tell your father the bad news."

"Can't we send a searching party," Azra asks. "There could be some chances that Nuka is still alive!"

"Kovu and Vitani both said that they were chase from behind, which means there's no possible way Nuka could escape from it. That proves that our dear Nuka is dead."

Finally, Nuka enters the cave and reveals himself to his family. When his family immediately spotted Nuka, his siblings were completely happy to see their baby brother alive. However, Zira shows only a disgust look on her face.

Azra rushes to her little brother and gave a loving nuzzles on his cheek. "Nuka," she cried. "I am so happy that you're alive! I thought we lost you!"

"How did you escape from those lions," Zira demanded.

The young cub put the meat down and explains to his mother. "Well," Nuka said nervously, "when there was a big scary lion in front of me, I quickly hide behind a tree and waited till they left."

"That's really smart move Nuka," Kovu compliment to his brother. "I knew that you're smarter than any of us."

"You should have stand your ground and mark your territory," Zira yelled at her cub.

"Mother," Azra yelled at her mother. "You and I both know that Nuka wouldn't last a second against a lion at his age!"

"He should've shown that lion that a lion from the outland while never back-"

"Enough," Scar cut in. "Azra is right, Zira. Nuka wouldn't stand chance against a lion. Just be lucky that he made it back without a scratch." He turned to Kovu and Vitani, "You two should be more alerted by your surroundings! It's never safe in the prideland. Never let your guard down!"

"And Nuka…" He see a big smile on his son face and continue, "...tried not to get kill." Nuka smile faded and lowered his head in disgrace. He noticed that his son is carrying a zebra meat. "You manage to bring me back a meat from the prideland for me. Give it to me!"

Nuka is both confuse and afraid because Kovu told him that meat is for him. However, he doesn't want to disappoint his father and afraid what would happen if he refuses to obey him. The young cub has no choice but to hand over his meat to his father.

When Scar eaten the zebra meat, he didn't even thank his son for giving him the meal. "Alright, I believe it's time for some rest from this stressful day. Now, go get some sleep!"

When Scar and Zira exits the cave, the brothers and sisters prepare themselves to get some rest. Kovu and Vitani stops their little brother for a couple of seconds. "Nuka," Vitani asks her baby brother, "can we talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," Nuka nodded.

"Nuka," Kovu said, "we just wanted to apologize for abandoning you back there. We were too scare by that lion and we totally forgot about you. Could you ever forgive us?"

"Of course. I would've done the same thing if I was in your positions."

"So, are we good," Vitani asks.

"Of course."

The three siblings gathered together and form a group nuzzles. When they're separated, they began heading to sleep. Nuka head to Azra and lay next to her side. His older sister gave the little cub a goodnight kiss before drifting off to sleep.

The young cub was comfortable by the love of his siblings. However, the harsh and hurtful words from the adult lion of the prideland haunted Nuka. Finally, the little cub get some rest from the close call in the hostile territory.


	5. Chapter 4: Nuka punishment

Nuka was looking for his family in the dark shadowy mist. He can't see anyone nor anything within the black smoke. Until, there's footsteps occurring at his left side. The little lion slowly back away from the unknown creature, but a shadowy figure appears behind him.

"You are so pathetic," a lioness who looks exactly like his sister, Vitani, but in a deep voice. "You will always be a idiot and you will never accomplish anything in your miserable life!"

As Nuka was backing away from the lioness, another one appeared behind him and looked exactly like his older sister, Azra. "I don't why I always love you," she yells. "I have never love you ever since you were born!"

An older one appears in front of Nuka and she looks exactly like his mother, Zira. "You are the most hideous creature that ever existed," she yelled. Instead of the others, she reveals his mother voice. "I wish I had never given birth to you!"

Then, Nuka ran away from his mother while tears are dripping from his eyes. Sadly, the misery of the poor cub isn't over. Suddenly, an adult lion, who looked similar to his brother Kovu, stopped him and yelled in a deep voice. "I don't know why I had played with you! You're the most simple-headed lion I have ever met! I'm going to make sure that I will abandon you and left you to die!"

Suddenly, another lion came out of nowhere and knocked the cub on his back held him down. This lions looks like his father, Scar, and has the exact scar on his face. His father voice yelled at Nuka in hatred, "I've always known that you will always be weak! Ever since you were born, I had always known you will bring great disappointment to me!"

His father pop claws for his paw and scratches Nuka left eye, leaving a scar just like his father. The poor cub cries as the rest of them drew closer to him. "Please," he begged for mercy. "Please don't kill me!"

"You're the disgrace to this family," his father roared at Nuka. Finally, they all drive in and kill Nuka.

* * *

Nuka immediately wake up and breathe rapidly from the horrible nightmare. Nuka is now five years old and with a short scraggly black mane on his head. He was sleeping with his older sister, Azra, until the horrifying dream disturb him.

"Nuka," Azra yawns when she woken up. "What's wrong? Why are you awake?"

"I am so sorry Azra," he apologized. "I had the most scariest dream."

"What happen?"

"I was surrounded by five adult lions, each one of them said so much of harsh words, and they all kill me. I was so scared of that scary nightmare. I don't know why I have that dream."

"I don't either, Nuka. I wish I knew. But don't you worry. I am right here for you and I won't let anything happen to you."

"You won't?"

"Of course. Now, get some sleep. I'm pretty sure everyone want you wide awake in the morning."

"Alright. Goodnight Azra."

"Goodnight, my little angel."

Before Nuka went back to sleep, he asks his sister one more question. "Azra… do you really love me?"

"Of course!"

"Did you love since I was born?"

"Yes Nuka! Why do you ask me that?"

"Just wondering."

"Alright Nuka. Now… get some sleep."

As Nuka is drifting off to sleep, he couldn't help but to figure out what that dream means. Did my family really think of me as a freak, he thought. Do any of them really love me? Am I a disgrace to the family? Finally, the young cub went to sleep.

* * *

When the sun is coming up, Nuka slowly wake up and yawns from a comfort sleep after the horrifying nightmare. The young cub began crawls around to stress out his legs. Until, Kovu whispers to his little brother, "Ha Nuka. You wanna go hangout at our private spot?"

"Sure," Nuka whispered back.

The two brothers sneaked out of the cave and began heading to their private spot. While they're making their way through their heir ground, Nuka noticed that his father is missing. He has always seen his father on top of the boulder, but he wasn't there. The young cub didn't mention it to his brother and pay attention to their play time.

"Kovu…" Nuka said to his older brother nervously.

"Yeah Nuka," Kovu responded.

"Do you… always think… that I'm… a retard."

"WHAT?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT?!"

"No one. I just… thought of that ever since the… accident in the prideland."

"No Nuka! You're not a retard! Don't you ever doubt yourself! Alight?!" Nuka nodded. "Good. Now, come on let go have some fun!"

Then suddenly, when they reach to their private spot, the two brothers were completely shocked. Their private spot is taken over by Janja and his gangs. Kovu shown complete anger on his face. "Come on Kovu," Nuka calm his brother down. "We have fun at some where else."

"No," Kovu told his brother. "This is our spot! They can't just walk in and take it from us! I'm going down there and give them a piece of my mind!"

Nuka follow his brother as they've disturb the hyenas activity. The rest of the disgusting creatures are growling as the two brothers make their way to their boss. Janja smile and greeted, "Well, if it isn't the sons of Scar! Welcome to our hangout! I'm afraid I have to ask you two losers to leave because this is for hyenas only!"

"You know this is our spot Janja," Kovu yells at the leader. "You and your freaks have no rights to calm it for yourself!"

"Funny coming from a bunch of lions, who stolen our area for themselves! Plus, we have been here longer than y'all kitty cats! And besides… no one wants you to make hideous love to your retarded brother!"

"WHAT DO YOU SAY RAT?!"

"RETARDED BROTHER!"

"You better leave now!"

"Why?! So you can make out with your brother as always?!"

"Listen, you stupid hyena! This is our spot! Either leave or I'll make you leave!"

"WHAT," he yelled as he make his way to the lions. "ARE YOU THREATENING ME?! ARE YOU THREATENING TO MIGHTY JANJA?!"

"Looks that way!"

"Oh! You're asking for it, princess!"

"Bring it on, hyena! Bring it on!"

Kovu pushed his little brother aside and prepared for a fight against Janja. Nuka watch helplessly as his brother is going to battle the leader of the hyenas. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" A mighty roar disturb the conflict of the two adults. Everyone turned to the roar and it's the two brothers parents: Scar and Zira.

The two alpha lions make their way through the hyenas to their sons. The hyenas quickly backed away from the two as they went passed them. "Well," Scar demanded his older son, "what's going on?!"

"I'm sorry father," Kovu apologized to his father. "I was just talking to these freaks to leave me and Nuka spot."

"Hey Scar," Janja cut in. "You better put a leash on your kid! He wanted to put on a fight against me over this stupid spot!"

"A fight," Zira said. She whispered to her husband and both agreed.

"Alright," Scar announced. "Let there a fight!" Both Kovu and Janja have a surprise look on their faces. "You may fight my son…" He stops his older son and finish, "Nuka."

Everyone has a surprise look upon their faces. Nuka shown complete fear after what his father just said. "Wait," Janja shouted. "You're saying that I'm going to fight this lion cub? And none of you are going to jump in and help him?"

"That's correct," Scar answer.

"Sounds perfect for me!"

Nuka shook in fear as he backs away from the situation, but his father stops him. Kovu stepped forward and beg his father, "Please Father! I cause this mess! Let me suffer the consequences!"

"No need," Scar replied. "Nuka needs to learn how to fight against others. The boy must learn how to defend himself."

"But father he doesn't know how to-"

"That's enough Kovu," Zira interrupt her son. "Your father is right. Your little brother must learn how to fight. This is the perfect opportunity for him to learn."

"But I don't wanna fight," Nuka begged to his parents.

"You must fight Nuka," Scar told his son. "If you refuse, then you will be remembered as a weakling coward forever. You will also bring dishonor to the family name."

"Nuka don't listen to him," Kovu told his brother. "You don't have to fight. It's okay to walk away."

"That's hilarious Kovu," Zira laughs at her older son. "Were you going to walk away from Janja?"

"Well… no. But Nuka shouldn't fight because he doesn't stand a chance against him!"

"You think that I'm weak," the young cub asks his brother.

"Well… yes." Nuka eyes began to water up from being called weak. "But because you are still young and Janja is bigger than-" Suddenly, Nuka ignored his brother and head towards Janja. "Nuka! What are you doing?!"

"I'll prove to you that I'm not weak!"

"WHAT?!"

"That's my boy," Scar shout to his youngest son.

When Nuka stood five feet away from the hyena, the brave cub began growling as he's ready to fight. The rest of the hyenas are laughing at his bravery. "So," Janja laughed, "are you ready to get your tail whip?!"

"I am not afraid of you," Nuka yelled.

"Oh, you will be, termite!"

Then, when Nuka pops out his claws, he began charging straight at the hyena. Before he could attack his opponent, Janja uses his paw to knock the little cub to the ground. The evil hyena was about to crush the young cub, but luckily he manage to dodge the collision. The little lion jumps and bites the hyena right leg, causing him to roar in anger.

Janja sunk his teeth on the cub sides and threw him across the ground. He bites Nuka tail and tosses the defenseless cub around. The cruel hyena began beating the poor cub with no mercy. When the young cub bitten his paw, the heartless hyena began stepping on the cub face.

Finally, the fight is ended when Kovu pushes Janja off of his brother. "You won alright," he yelled at the hyena. He turned to his beaten brother and comfort him. "Are you okay Nuka?" The poor cub coughs up some of his blood.

"I knew it that dumb cub doesn't stand a chance against my awesome might! NOW GET OUT OF OUR NEW SPOT!"

Kovu was about to end Janja, until his father block his way. "Fine. Have a good one, hyenas."

As Scar and Zira are leaving, Kovu help his little brother to get up and left with their parents. The hyenas laughs at Nuka while they're leaving their spot. The poor cub lowered his head in disappointment by his first defeat.

* * *

Before Nuka and his family were about to enter their territory, Scar stopped them and order his son, "Kovu, you can go on ahead. Me and your mother want to have a special talk with your brother."

"About what," Kovu asks.

"We just wanted to comfort him from what happened today."

"Alright. I'll see you back home." Before he left, Kovu look back at his brother and pray he'll be fine.

After Kovu left them, Scar and Zira looked down on their son. "I'm so sorry for failing you mom and dad," Nuka began to apologize to his parents. "I should've been-"

Then suddenly, he slapped across the face by his mother. "You shouldn't have been cocky while you were fighting," Zira yells at her cub.

"But I wasn't-"

"You are the first lion that has been defeated by a hyena! Which means you have brought shame upon us!"

"It wasn't my fault! Dad wanted me to-"

"You blame me for this," Scar yelled at the young cub.

"Well, yeah. Kovu could've beaten Janja because he-"

"Because he's bigger than him!"

"Because he was taught how to fight and hunt! I consider him as a better father than you could ever been!"

"Good! Maybe he can adopt you! I've never wanted you ever since you were both!

"Y-Yeah! W-Well… you were never meant to be king ever since you were born!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to-"

Scar slapped his son on the cheek really hard. Before Nuka could get up, his mother knocked him on his back and hold him down. When his father stood right next to him, the young cub began to apologize. "I am so sorry Daddy! I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did! And for insulting your king, you shall be punished!" Scar pop a claw from his finger and draw it closer to his son right eye. "You're the disgrace to this family!"

Then, Scar pieces on his son eyebrow and scratch across to his cheek, causing Nuka to cry in pain. When he was done, he kick his son away from him and yells, "NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

Nuka ran straight back home while he's shedding tears. He ran straight into the cave and stop to the very end. He just lay down and cry from the punishment from his parents. "I really am a disgrace."


	6. Chapter 5: Betrayal

It had been a couple of weeks since Nuka was punished by his parents. Nuka spent the rest of his days hiding in the cave, hoping he won't see his father. His siblings were worried about their little brother, but none of them ask him why. Until now…

Nuka is in the cave, crying by himself over the scar given by his own father. He doesn't understand why his own parents would hate him so much. He beginning to believe that he's a disgrace to not only to his family, but to all lions.

"Nuka," Azra called her little brother. When she found him, the little cub quickly hidden his face from his older sister. "Why are you here all by yourself? How come you never left the cave? Did father do something to you that we don't know?"

"I just wanna be alone Azra," Nuka said. "I don't want anyone to care about me anymore. I'm just wasting everyone's time."

"Nuka! Why are you acting like this?!" When she drawn her brother face, she immediately spotted a scar on his face. "Who did this to you?!" Nuka didn't respond. "Nuka! I want an answer!"

"It was Janja," Nuka lied. "Father wanted me to fight him to honor our family. But I failed to beat him and that jerk gave me this."

"Nuka, why would you do that?"

"Dad wanted me to fight. I want to make him proud. I just wanted him to love me."

"But it was too risky to fight Janja! He could've kill you!"

"I'm sorry," he cried with tears coming out. "I just wanted dad to love me! He has never love me ever since I was born! I just wanted to prove to him that I am not weak! That I'm not a disgrace to our family!"

Azra grabbed her brother and began to nuzzle his cheek. She licks and kiss Nuka left cheek while holding him in her paws. "You're not a disgrace to our family, Nuka. You're still a young cub. You're aren't ready to be a real lion until you're older. If father doesn't want to love you, then you're still love by us. By me, Kovu, and Vitani. We all still love you no matter what. You will always be loved."

Nuka wipe away the tears and began nuzzling his older sister paws. "Thank you Azra. I love you."

"I love you too Nuka."

"Uh hmm!"

Then, they both turned and spotted their father standing right behind them. "Hi father," Azra greeted Scar she picked herself up. "Surprise to see you here."

"It's good to see you too Azra," Scar said. "I wanted to speak to Nuka alone."

"Of course. See you later, Nuka."

When Azra left, the young cub slowly back away from his cruel father. Scar went over and lay down next to his son. "Nuka," he says to his son. "I want to apologize for what I've done to you ever since your fight with Janja. Also, for being a horrible father to you. To make it up to you, I will teach you to hunt myself."

"You will," Nuka surprised. His father nodded as the young cub smile. "Thank you dad!"

"Anything for my son. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Then, let's go."

Finally, Nuka and his father began heading into the prideland for a father and son bonding time.

* * *

Nuka follow his father through the graveyard of the elephants. The young cub is scared by the skeleton of the decease mighty beasts. He stay close to his father as they're walking through the path to nowhere.

"Dad," Nuka scare tone, "are we any where near the prideland? This place really gives me the creeps."

"Stop whining Nuka," Scar yelled. "We're almost there."

The young cub doesn't understand why they're going through this awful graveyard. He doesn't understand why they couldn't taken the path that his siblings and him used last time. Nuka is afraid of what his father has in store for him.

Then, his father stopped and turn around facing his youngest son. He stares unhappy at him as well. "Nuka," Scar calls his son. "Do you remember what happened yesterday?"

"Y-Yeah," he answered nervously. "You and mom punish me by giving this scar."

"And do you know why you were punished?"

"Because I lost a fight against Janja?"

"And what else?"

"I-I don't know-"

Scar smack his son in the face and yells, "YOU HAVE BROUGHT SHAME TO THE FAMILY NAME! YOU ARE THE FIRST LION WHO HAS BEEN BEATEN BY A HYENA! THAT IS WHY YOU WERE PUNISHED!"

"I'm sorry Dad," the poor cub cried in tears. "All I ever wanted is to make you proud! I just wanted you to love me and I wanted you to say to me that you love me! That's all I ever wanted from you!"

"You don't deserve to be loved by anyone! You don't deserve to have a family! You deserve to be alone! And you are going to die alone!"

Then, Scar knocked his son on his back and held him down. "I have always known that you will always be weak! Ever since you were born, I had always known that you will bring great disappointment to me!"

"PLEASE DADDY," Nuka begged to his father. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!"

"You are a disgrace to this family!"

Before Scar could kill his son, he was suddenly tackled by a mysterious lioness. Nuka quickly got up and run away from the fight without knowing who's the lioness. The young cub ran through the numerous of skeletons as the roaring of the lions echoes through the graveyard.

Nuka stopped when the roars of the lions went silent. The young cub quickly hidden himself inside of a elephant skull. He was catching his breath and crying from almost getting killed by his own father.

Then, Nuka stops when he heard the sound of footsteps near his position. The sound stopped at the young cub position. The lion cub covers his mouth as tears dripping from his eyes. "NUKA," his father voice shocks him. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Nuka didn't respond because he's afraid that his father will still kill him. "NUKA… I never meant to kill you. I'm just… frustrated about how we're living in that wasteland. I just couldn't contain my anger and I just… released my anger and hatred on you… my youngest son. I'm so sorry, my son. I'm also sorry for giving that scar on my beautiful face. Please come to me, my son. I love you!"

Nuka is touched by his father confessions and guilt to him. He was about to reveal himself to his father, but he stays where he is. He didn't show himself because he couldn't tell if his father is telling the truth or lying to him.

Suddenly, Scar raises his monstrous voice, "DARN YOU CUB! IF YOU EVER SHOW YOURSELF IN THE OUTLAND! THEN YOU WILL DIE! FAREWELL TERMITE!" Finally, the evil tyrant abandon his younger cub like he was nothing to him.

Nuka spent little moment crying over the lies and hurtful violences from his heartless father. He truly understands that his father has never love him. Now, the poor defenseless cub is left alone and abandoned. He heads to the direction to nowhere, hoping it will lead him into sanctuary.

* * *

 _Back in the outland_ …

Kovu was searching through the cave for Nuka, but couldn't find him. "Kovu," Azra calls her brother. "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Nuka," he responded. "I haven't seen him all day. Do you know where he is?"

"He went to spend some quality time with father."

"Really?! Well, it's about time father spent some time with Nuka! I'm glad to hear that!"

"Same here. I'm glad that father has a change of heart."

"Kovu! Azra!"

The two siblings turned and spotted their sister, Vitani, rushes into the cave in a hurry. "Vitani, Azra concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Father is back and he has news from the prideland," she answers.

The three siblings hurried out of the cave and join among the crowd of lioness. They saw their father and mother stood above them and announced the news. "My fellow lions," Scar spoken. "I have a heartbreaking news." The siblings tilted their head about their father grief.

"My dear son, Nuka, is… dead."

The three siblings hearts are broken from what their father has said. "We were just spending some precious time with each other outside of the prideland," Scar resumes. "Until, their leader, Simba, has plotted an ambush to kill me once and for all. Me and Nuka were cornered by those savages. I sacrifice myself so that my own cub can survive. Until, that monster, Simba, had mercilessly murder him in cold blood. I manage to escape from them alive… but I wish I could've saved my little Nuka."

Every lions lowered their heads in grief as the cries of Azra disturb the silence. Only her siblings comfort her in their time of sorrow and despair. They remain suffering from the false death of their innocent little brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nuka has found himself in the forest of the prideland. He was sobbing in tears since his father tried to kill and abandon him. He's all alone and left for dead. He climbed onto a rock and tried to get some sleep. Before he went to sleep, he shed a single tear because he will never going to see Vitani, Kovu, and Azra ever again.


	7. Chapter 6: Welcome to the Prideland

Nuka awaken from the horrifying betrayal of his father from yesterday. All he could see is the trees and grass in the forest of the prideland. He doesn't know what to do since he lost everything because of his cold-hearted father. He lost his home, his herd, and most importantly he lost his brother and sisters.

Suddenly, his stomach began to growl. The lonely lion cub is hungry and haven't eaten anything in a day. Since his siblings shown him how to hunt, Nuka began looking for food within the forest.

So far, he hasn't seen any animals since he had entered the prideland. Suddenly, he immediately spotted a gazelle and hidden himself inside of a brush. He watches the animal feeds on the grass as his stomach is growling. Nuka already know that he doesn't have a chance to capture his prey, but he doesn't have a choice. He needs to eat something or else he will starve to death.

Finally, he decided to try to catch his prey. Nuka slowly and quietly crawled out of the brush and headed to the gazelle without scaring it away. He stops and began doubting himself. The young cub shake his head and ready to jump on his prey.

"Come on Nuka," he whispered to himself. "You can do this."

He was about to attack the gazelle while he had the chance, until a lioness came out of nowhere and attack his prey. Nuka quickly ran back into the brush and watches the pridelander ending the life out of her prey. The young cub was catching his breath from the close call with a pridelander.

Then, two more lioness have appears out of nowhere and join their friend. When the gazelle is ended, the three of them dined on their prey. Nuka found his opportunity to escape from the pridelanders. The young cub slowly and quickly crawled away from the area without making a single noise.

Suddenly, he accidentally stepped on a branch and snap it, causing a silence in the forest. Nuka slowly turn around and immediately spotted the eyes of the pridelanders at his direction. The young cub quickly ran for his life as the three lioness chase him.

Nuka tried to lose the pridelanders in the grass, but they're right on his tale. He quickly spotted a log and hidden inside of it. The young cub tried to be quiet when he was inside of the log, until one of the lioness claws rushes inside and tried to catch him. Luckily, he escapes out of the other side of the log, but the lioness spotted him escape and chase after him.

Nuka tried to run as fast as he can, but the pridelander is starting to catch up to him. The lioness manage to knock the lion cub to the ground on his back. He was about to roll over, but the pridelander roars when she stops in front of him.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME," Nuka quickly beg for his life. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO TRESPASS I SWEAR!"

"Oh my goodness," the lioness shocked. "I am so sorry! Are you okay?!"

When Nuka open his eyes, he was caught by a sight of the most beautiful lion he had ever met in his life. He stares deeply into her beautiful red eyes. "Are you my guardian angel," the first question came out of his mouth.

The lioness was flattered by the young cub having a affection towards her. "Aww. How cute. Again, I am so sorry for trying to hunt you."

"Are you going to kill?"

"Of course not! I would never hurt a innocent little cub like you." The lioness notice a scar on Nuka right eye. "Oh my goodness! Did I scratch your eye?!"

"What? Oh no-"

"Kiara!" Two other lioness reappears behind their friend. "Are you alright? Did you catch that-" one of the them stops and spotted the young cub. "Aww! Where did you find this adorable little guy?!"

"That's weird," the other lioness confused. "I don't remember there's a male lion cub in the prideland? Where did he came from?"

"Who cares Tiifu," the other one says as she crawls to Nuka. "All we know is that there's a adorable little cub!" She began nuzzling the young cub cheek.

"Well, I guess you're right. He's so cute!" She sat beside Nuka and patted him on the head. Until, she gasps from the sight of a scar on the lion cub. "What happened to you?! Kiara, did you do this?!"

"I think I did-"

"No," Nuka stop them. "She didn't done this to me."

"Then," Kiara asks, "who did this to you? And most importantly, where is your herd?"

Nuka shakes in fear of telling them that he's from the outland. "You all promised not to be mad at me?" The three lioness look at each other and all nodded. "I'm from… the outland."

They all gasps from the truth. "You're from the outland," Tiifu shocked. "But the outlanders aren't allowed to be in the prideland!"

"Why are you in the prideland," Kiara concerned.

Then, Nuka took a deep breath and explains how he ended up to the prideland. "It was my dad… I tried to make him love me by doing what he wanted me to do… but no matter what I do he will always hate me. He's the one who gave me this scar." The three lioness gasps. "Yesterday, I thought my dad wanted to redeem himself by teaching me how to hunt… but he lied to me and tried to kill me."

They were all shocked by what happened to the poor cub. "How did you escape," the other lioness asked.

"I was very lucky. There was a lioness, who came out of nowhere, attack my father. Thanks to her, I managed to escape. I can't go back to my home because if I do, then my dad will kill me. That's why I fled to the prideland."

"Oh, you poor sweet little cub," Kiara said.

"I just don't know why my dad hates me," Nuka cries as tears dripping from his eyes. "Maybe he was right about me! I am nothing but a pathetic, worthless, disgusting lion that ever lived! Maybe I am better off dead! I should've waited for my dad to-"

Suddenly, Kiara pulls him towards her chest and wraps him under her paws. She began to hush the poor cub as she's nuzzling his cheek. "Please," she comforted him, "don't say that about yourself. You're still a young and adorable little cub. Your father isn't here to torture you anymore. You're free to do whatever you want. Everything is gonna be okay. You're safe."

Nuka wipe away the tears and began nuzzling the lioness warmth fur. "Thank you… umm…"

"Kiara. My name is Kiara. These two are my friends: Zuri and Tiifu. Do you want to live with us?"

"Are every lions are nice just like you?"

"Yes."

"Kiara," Tiifu interrupted her friend," are you sure that's a good idea? What if your father-"

"I can handle my dad. I don't want to leave this adorable little guy all by himself. Are you two with me?"

"Of course," Zuri said.

"Well…" Tiifu concerned. "If you two want to do it, then I guess I'm in too."

"Great," Kiara appreciate her friends loyalty. She turned to the young cub, "Alright, Nuka. You're coming with us and introduce you to my family."

"Really?" The lioness nodded. Nuka rushes to Kiara and began nuzzling her paw. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"No problem. Come on! Let's go!" Finally, the pridelanders began bringing the young lion cub to his, could be, new home.

* * *

The sun began to go down as Nuka follow the three lioness to the pride rock, the home for the pridelanders. The young cub recognized the structure similar to the outland spot, where he and his brother used to hangout. He climbed up the mountain with the lioness to the top.

When they've reached the top, Nuka sees a bunch of lioness gathered by a cave. The outlander is very nervous about the herd of pridelanders and hidden himself behind Kiara. "It's alright," she calmed the young cub. "Everything is going to be fine. Come on."

The four of them began heading to the herd of lions. "Ha sis!" Nuka is alerted by a familiar voice he heard when he first visited the prideland. He spotted an young adult male lion, with a lion mark on his right shoulder, approached to them. "How was your hunting?"

"Hey Kion," she responded to her brother. "Have you seen father anywhere?"

"Oh yeah! He's-"

"Kiara! There you are!"

Then, Nuka shook in fear when he heard that voice. That's the same voice that he had heard from the close call in the prideland: _They're nothing but disgusting and disgraceful vermin! They don't deserve any mercy from anyone! They deserve to die in that forsaken land!_ The poor cub whimper in fear when he spotted the harsh pridelander leader. He quickly hidden himself behind Tiifu, to avoid being spotted by the lion.

"Where have you been," the leader demanded. "We have been worried sick!"

"I was just hunting with my friends," Kiara responded. "You really need to stop treating me like a cub, Dad."

"I'm just worry that something might gonna happen to you while you're-"

"Simba," an adult lioness stopped her husband. "You already know that she isn't a cub anymore. She and Kion are young adults now. They're free to do whatever they want."

"I know Nala, but I want Kiara to be safe-"

"Father," their daughter ended their conversation and get to the point, "I need to tell you something really important." She finally got her parents attention. "I've found someone in the forest-"

"Who," her father demand."

"He's just a lion cub. He was all alone when we found him. I was hoping if he could stay with us?"

"Of course," her mother allowed.

"Where's he anyway," her father asked.

"He's right here," Kiara pointed at the young cub behind her friends.

Tiifu place the Nuka in front of the royal family as the young shiver in fear of the lion king. "Umm," the outlander said nervously. "Hello."

"Wait a minute," the king said as he examined the appearance of the lion cub. He began to develop anger and said, "You're from the outland!"

"Ye...Yes sir."

Simba finally noticed a scar on his face and he was shocked. "How did you get that scar?"

"From… From my father."

"Do your father has a scar as well?"

"Ye-Yes sir."

"WHAT?!"

Then, he formed a attack position at the little cub, ready to attack. Before he could attack the young cub, his children stop him by blocking his way. "Father," Kiara cries, "what are you doing?!"

"Dad," Kion pleaded, "what's wrong with you?! He's just a little cub! Who's gonna care if he's a outlander?!"

"Do any of you realize who's this cub?!" Every lion remain quiet from his question. "He is the son of Scar!"

Everyone are shocked by the unexpected truth. "What," Nala confused.

"He is," Kion shocked.

"You're…" Kiara couldn't believe what she just heard. "You're the son of… Scar?!"

"He is," Simba roars as he marches towards the young cub. "And he will bring disaster upon the prideland if we let stay… just like Scar!"

"What," Nuka both confused and scared as he back away from the rageful king. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"LIAR! You know darn well what your father did-"

"SIMBA!"

They all turned and spotted the former lion king, Mufasa. "What's the meaning of this," he demanded.

"Father," Simba alerted his father, "this is the son of Scar! He must be dealt with!"

"Simba. He's just a cub. We don't know why he's here or what driven him here." The old lion stood before the little cub and lay in front of him. "Hello, little one. My name is Mufasa. What's your name?"

"My…" Nuka said nervously to the elder. "My name is… Nuka… sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nuka. Now tell me, what are you doing in the prideland?"

"W-Well…" The young cub stops and shed a single tear before he resume. "It's because of my dad."

"What did he do to you?"

"H-He tried to kill me… because he sees me as a disgrace to my family… and I believe him. Every time I tried to impress my father so much… but he had never shown me any love ever since I was born. No one has ever given me any love in the outland… except for my brother and sisters. They were the only ones who actually loved me for who I am.

"Until… everything has changed when my dad banished me. He lure me away from the outland so my brother and sisters won't stop him. I'd manage to escape from him before he could finish me. So… that's why I'm here all alone… because I got nowhere else to go."

Every lions are shocked by the horrible abuse that the poor lion cub been through. Even Simba is speechless when he heard what Scar did to his own son. "And I assume that your father has given you that scar," Mufasa asks Nuka

"Y-Yes."

"I am so sorry, little one. No innocent little cub should go through the hardship torture."

"Did your father told you anything about the prideland," Simba asked.

"H-He said that the pridelanders are the most dangerous lions that ever lived," Nuka replied. "That they've done horrible things and murder each other for sport. I-Is that true?!"

"No, little one. I believe that your had lied to you about us. We will never harm each other nor hunt each other for sport. For we are very peaceful lions in the prideland and allow anyone into the herd."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that as king of the prideland, I welcome you to our home and you're now one with the herd."

"R-Really," Nuka cries for joy.

"Indeed. For now on, you shall live with me and my family. We will all treat you as you are one of us."

Without fear nor hesitation, Nuka rushes to the king leg and hugs it as he cries, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Simba gently place his paw on the lion cub back and comfort him. "You are very welcome."

"Now," Mufasa interrupted the two, "I believe the night is about to begin. I advise that we all should get some rest."

Then, all of the lions prepare themselves for the night rest. Simba look down on the young cub and tells him, "Come now, Nuka. It's time to get some rest. We will give you a tour of the prideland in the morning."

Nuka follow the king into the cave and join his family for a good night sleep. He lay right beside Kiara and tried to get some rest. Until, the lioness picked up the young cub and placed him under her paws. He felt a gentle kiss on his head before she nuzzles him.

"Goodnight Nuka," Kiara whispers to him.

"Goodnight Kiara," he responded.

Nuka has found the perfect place that he can call his new home. Not only he found those who will take care of him, but those he could call his new family. Finally, Nuka went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: The Life of the Prideland

"Nuka. Nuka."

Nuka slowly opened his eyes as he's yawned from his restful sleep. He found Kiara nuzzling him to wake up. He smiles at the presence of his new friend and pick himself up. "Good morning, Kiara!"

"Good morning, Nuka," she smiled. "Do you want me to give you the tour around your new home?"

"Yeah! I'm ready right now!"

"Alright, let's go!"

"Not so fast."

The two turned and found Kiara mother, Nala, entering the cave. "Hi mom," she greeted her mother. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh no," she calms her daughter down. "Everything is fine. Would you mind stepping out for a while? I just wanted to have a little quality time with our newcomer."

"Of course." She turned to Nuka and told him, "I'll wait for you outside, Nuka."

"Umm… okay."

After Kiara exited the cave, Nuka began to get nervous and frightened by the queen of the prideland presence. Nala moves towards him and lay down right in front of him, causing the young cub to be even more nervous. She pulled him closer to her and sniff him. "Since when was the last time you were given a bath," she asked with a smile.

"I haven't been given one since I left my home," Nuka respond.

"Well, let me give you one."

When Nala began licking the young cub, Nuka couldn't help but to laugh as he was being licked. "HAHA! Wait! It's tickles! HAHA! Stop it! HAHA! Please!"

"Hold still, Nuka," Nala couldn't help but to laugh too. "I'm almost done!" When she was done, she let Nuka to catch his breath. "All done. How was your bath, little one?"

"I enjoy it! Thank you, mom!" Nuka immediately cover his mouth after calling the queen 'mom'. "I am so sorry, your highness. Really, I'm so-"

Nala hushed the young cub by nuzzling his cheek. "It's fine, Nuka. It's alright. There's no need to apologize. Remember you're living with us now. You can call me whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Thank you, your highness."

"It's pleasure to have you in our land, Nuka. Now, run along. My daughter is waiting for you outside."

"Alright! Thank you again, your highness!" Nuka rushes out of the cave and join Kiara with the tour.

* * *

As Kiara is giving Nuka the tour around the prideland, she spotted her brother, Kion, hanging out with the Lion Guards. She lure the young cub to introduce him to the others. "Ha Kion," she shouts at her brother, grabbing his attention.

"Oh ha Kiara," Kion greeted his sister. He noticed Nuka beside Kiara. "Ha Nuka! How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine. I'm really happy that your father let me live in the prideland."

"Yeah! My dad is the best! It's nice to see a new face around here."

"Yo Kion," a honey badger landed on Kion back, "who's this little guy?!"

"Um, hi," Nuka weirded by the beagle. "My name is Nuka."

"Wait, aren't you that lion cub from the outland?!"

"Yes I am. And who are you?"

"Meet the Lion Guards," Kion introduces his friends to Nuka. "This guy is Bunga, the bravest among us," he pointed at the honey badger.

"What's up," Bunga shouts.

"This is Fuli," Kion introduce the cheetah. "She's the fastest cheetah in the prideland."

"Ha there," Fuli greeted the cub.

"This is Ono," Kion introduce the cattle egret. "He's our bird in the sky."

"Really Kion," Ono rolls his eyes.

"What?"

"I took some offense from that."

"You know that I was just messing around." Kion introduce the hippo. "And this is Beshte. The muscle of us."

"Hi there, little guy," Beshte greeted Nuka.

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," Nuka said as he's confused, "but why do you all called yourselves the Lion Guards if there's only one lion?"

"That's what my dad said when I first form them," Kion told the cub. "Then, he changed his mind after we save Kiara life from a stampede."

"What?! Kiara was in danger?"

"I was, but Kion and his friends were there to save me," Kiara told him.

"After we saved my sister," Kion continued, "we beat Janja and his gang from causing anymore damage to the prideland."

"What," Nuka surprise when he mentioned Janja. "You beat Janja?!"

"You know that jerk," Bunga surprises. "Please don't tell me that you two are buddies!"

"He's the most hated hyena of all the outland. He had always pick on me whenever I play around."

"At least we know that he's still a jerk in both lands."

"Don't worry Nuka," Kion told the young cub. "You'll never have to worry about that weasel ever again. If he set his dirty paws on the prideland…"

"Then, we'll be ready for him," Fuli finish Kion sentence.

"That's awesome to hear," Nuka cheers.

"You know what even more awesome," Kion told him, "I can do the mighty lion roar!"

"What's that?"

"It's the legendary and greatest lion roar of all of prideland. Once you roar, the historic lion kings will roar with you."

"That sounds cool! Can you show me?!"

"Sorry little guy. I can only use it for bringing peace to the prideland. You know what they say, 'with great power comes great responsibility.'"

"You'd been hanging out with that monkey too much haven't ya," Bunga asks him.

"I came up with that!"

"It shows like a mouthful to me."

"As much we want to talk about your 'amazing lion roar,' I want to continue the tour for Nuka," Kiara told Kion and his friends.

"Alright sis," Kion said. "See you later, Nuka!"

"Goodbye," Nuka said farewell to the others. "It's really nice to meet you all." After they were done talking to the Lion Guards, the two resumed the tour around the prideland.

* * *

Then, their next stop is in a small forest. Nuka was confused about why Kiara bring him into the forest. "Kiara," he asks her, "why are we out here?"

"I want you to meet my uncles," the lioness told Nuka. "They took care of my father during his journey on his own."

"You have uncles? How come I haven't meet them at the pride rock?"

"They usually live out here for peace and quiet. Mostly, for the food."

"Where are they?"

"They should be close by. They usually-Oh! There they are!"

Nuka immediately focus his attention at those in front of them. He can only see a meerkat and a warthog looking for food. "Come on Pumbaa," the meerkat told the warthog as he was freaking out, "it should be here somewhere! I last saw it around here!"

"Timon," the warthog whines, "why are we even looking for it? There's a bunch of them we could eat."

"You don't get it, Pumbaa," the meerkat jumps on the hog snout and make eyes contact. "It's a rare one! That means it's the most delicious one out of them all!"

"Hi Timon! Hi Pumbaa," Kiara greeted them as Nuka tilted his head confused.

The pair turned to Kiara and greeted her. "Hah," the meerkat welcomes her with open arms. "It's our favorite niece! Kiara! How ya been?!"

"I am fine." She brought Nuka closer to them and introduce them, "This is Nuka, a newcomer to the prideland. Nuka, these are my uncles, Timon and Pumbaa."

"Hello," Nuka greeted them. He turned to Kiara and told her, "I am sorry, but I thought your uncles were lions?"

"My father was cared by them when he was in trouble. They help him regain his strength and relax. Although, I wished he can still relax."

"Oh! Now I get it!" Nuka turned to them. "So, what are you two looking for?"

"We're just looking for a delicious rarest meal we will have very soon," Timon explains as he was searching around a log. "It was last seen around here somewhere. Ah forget it! Pumbaa lift it up!"

"You got it," the warthog nodded and lifted the log with his tusks. When he lifted it, underneath it was a swarm of big blobby bugs. "WE HIT THE MOTHER LOAD!"

"YES!"

"Bugs," Nuka both confuses and disgusts. "They were looking for bugs?!"

"It's their favorite meal," Kiara told the young cub. "My father used to eat them during his journey."

"What?! He used to eat those bugs?!"

"These bugs are delicious than they look kid," Timon told Nuka as he's offering one. "Go on kid! Give it a try!"

"You don't have to Nuka," Kiara told him.

"Come on kid. You can't knock it till you try it."

"Um, okay," Nuka agree as he accepted the bug. He picked it up and placed it in his mouth. When he began chewing it, the young cub immediately rushes to a bush and began throwing up. Kiara is rubbing his back as he was puking. "That was disgusting!"

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad!"

"I'll try it," Pumbaa volunteer as he's eating one. When he put it in his mouth, he immediately spit it out and uses his hoofs to clean his tongue to remove the taste.

"Are you serious?! It isn't that bad?!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Then you try to!"

"Okay I will!" Timon pick up one and tossed it in his mouth. When he chewed it, his eyes pop open knowing it's disgusting. Refusing to admit he's wrong, he slowly chew and swallow without barfing. "S-See! It-It's delicious!"

"AHA! It is disgusting!"

"Well, I thought it will be delicious!"

"How can't ya tell the difference between the regular bug and a stinky ones?!"

"Well, excuse me for being hungry all the time!"

"I think we should continue the tour," Kiara giggles as she and Nuka are leaving.

"It's nice to meet you two," Nuka shouts as he's leaving, but the two kept arguing each other.

"How come you didn't know that it was bad," Timon complained.

"What are you talking about," Pumbaa confused.

"That pig nose! How come you didn't smell it if it was good or bad?!"

"It can only smell the outside not the inside!"

"I thought you can do both!"

"Oh, this is the worst moment than we thought that little mouse was a bug!"

"Ha! He had it coming! He had always mocking us when we failed to catch a single bug!

"Well, he wasn't very happy about us trying to take bite at him!"

"He was scare of us than we're at him!"

"We have to ran away when he was charging at us!"

"Ah great! You had to say it in front of the kid! Now, he think we're pathetic!"

* * *

As the sun was setting, Kiara and Nuka stopped at a boulder and concluded the tour of the prideland. "Well, I guess that's the end of the tour," the lioness told the young cub. "What think of the prideland?"

"It's really nice," Nuka answer. "And it's really great to meet your friends and family. They're really nice too."

"I'm glad you already love it here."

Kiara notice the sunset and a boulder next to them. She came up with something that will impress the outlander. She picked up Nuka with her mouth and climbed on top of the boulder. The lioness places the cub in her paws and the both of them gaze at the sunset together.

"It's beautiful," Nuka told the lioness. "Thank you."

"I always lay right here and gaze at the sunset at the end of the day," Kiara told him. "It's always beautiful to see everyday. I always wanted someone to see it with me. I'm glad it's you. Do you want to do this everyday with me, Nuka."

"Y-Yeah! I would love that!"

Kiara nuzzles the cub head after he agreed. "Thank you Nuka."

"Thank you Azra!"

Nuka was shock after what he just said to Kiara. He lowered his head in disappointment and tried not to look at the lioness. Kiara lowers to Nuka level and drawn his face to hers. "Nuka, who's Azra," she asks him.

"She's my older sister," he told her. "She was always there for me for my whole life. She had always taken good care of me when my parents wasn't there for me. She's more of a mother to me than my actual mom."

Tears began to drip from the cub eyes as he's describing his sister. "Now… that I can never go back to the outland… I can never see her ever again… I can never see my… my…"

Nuka is sobbing over the fact that he can never see his old sister again. Kiara immediately drawn the young cub to her and began nuzzling his cheek calming him down. "It's okay," she kept telling him. "Everything will be okay."

"I-I just don't understand why this is happening to me?! I may not have a perfect home or perfect parents… but I had the perfect brother and sisters! And now… I lost everything!"

Kiara kept nuzzling the sobbing young cub til he calmed down. "I am so sorry that happened to you, Nuka," the lioness said. "But don't be sad. You're living with us now. You are a part of the pride and part of our family."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. Also, I am sure that one day you will see your siblings again."

"A-Are you sure?"

"I just know it. Remember that family will always be united and strong as long as they have faith. Never forget that, Nuka."

Finally, Nuka smile at Kiara as he's wiping the tears from his eyes. "Kiara, why are you so nice to me?"

"Because you're the most kindest and sweetest little cub I've ever met. Also, you're so adorable," she laughs as she nuzzles Nuka cheek as the cub was laughing.

"Thank you, Kiara!"

"You're welcome, Nuka." Kiara got up and bring Nuka down to the ground. "Come on. It's getting dark. We should head back right now."

"Okay!" Nuka and Kiara head back home for a good rest with their family.

* * *

Once they have arrived to the pride rock, they found Simba was waiting for them to return. Nuka was very nervous about the way the king is looking at him, but Kiara calm him down by nuzzles his cheek. "Is there something wrong father," the lioness asked.

"No," he responded. "Nothing is wrong, Kiara. I have brought some food for the family if you're hungry."

"Thank you, father."

The two were about to head inside, until Simba stop Nuka and tells Kiara, "You can go on ahead. I just wanted to talk to Nuka alone."

"Okay, I'll see you inside you two!"

After the kind lioness head into their cave, Nuka and Simba are alone. The young cub is even more nervous now that he's alone with Kiara father. The king turns to the view of all of the prideland. "Come and look at this, Nuka," he told him. The cub went over and sat next to the king. "This is my kingdom. It's so beautiful and peaceful. This is my father work. As his son, I should maintain the peace in order to respect him."

"It sounds like you're afraid that you would displeased your dad," Nuka response.

"Yeah. I am. Even though my dad would still be proud of me no matter what I do as king, I am still afraid that I would ruin his judgment over me. I really love my dad so much."

"I wished your dad was my dad."

"Nuka, I am so sorry for what has happened to you. No lion cub should ever go through the pain and torture you had went through."

"It's alright, your majesty. I wished I could've had better parents like you and your wife. Then, I would've had a perfect family."

"Well, you're part of our family now. We will take good care of you, Nuka. Now, time to get some rest."

Before Simba head inside, Nuka immediately stop by saying, "Wait, your majesty!" The lion king stop and listen to the cub. "Do you remember that day when there were outlanders tried to steal your food?"

"How did you-"

"I was with them."

Simba was shock when he heard what Nuka just said. "What?"

"We weren't trying to steal your food. My brother and sister were trying to teach me how to hunt. When you arrive, they accidentally left me behind and… I heard what you said. I was so scared of you that if you found out that I was there… then you would've kill me."

Then, the lion king stared at Nuka with an anger look on his face, causing the young cub to shiver in fear. He draw his paw to the cub and drawn him to him so that he can give him a hug."I am so sorry for you to hear that," he apologize. "I was so angry at what Scar has done that I took my anger at those who follow him. I didn't mean for someone like you to hear it. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It-It's alright. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Nuka." The moment was ended when Nuka stomach began to growl. "Since when was the last time you eat?!"

"For like… three days ago?"

"Why didn't you say anything," he chuckles. "Go inside and get something to eat! A lion should always have food to eat in order to keep up his strength."

"Yes, your majesty!"

Finally, Nuka rushes inside and search for the food. He spotted an torn zebra leg just for him. He dive in and began devouring the food quickly. Simba roam pass him and tell him as he's laughing, "Slow down Nuka! It's not going anywhere."

"Yes sir!"

"Good night, Nuka."

"Good night!"

After he had finished eating his meal, he went over to Kiara and sleep next to her. The lioness wrap her paws around him and drawn him closer to her. Nuka was nuzzles her paws and head to sleep. Finally, Nuka has found a perfect family and a perfect home that he can call his own.


End file.
